


Always there for you

by xserenity



Series: Never Alone [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Protective Jason, mentioned PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Jason has noticed the changes in Dick, how the man seemed to curl into his own protective shell, and how much the events of that night affected him. They’ve gotten closer, Dick seeking Jason out for comfort and Jason being there to care for him. After seeing how hurt Dick was, Jason was angry, mad at Bruce for doing nothing. So he was going to give him a piece of his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to work on a sequel to this and well, yay, it's out now.

Jason wasn’t expecting to have much contact with Dick, at least on a friendly kind of intimate level, but he did. After that night, they would often run into each other during patrol but would sort of just exchange a few words and part. But eventually, they started having more interactions and on a sporadic basis, they started sleeping together – _not_ the sweat filled bodily fluids sharing type – but just sleeping normally, laying side by side in bed, catching up on their sleep and relishing in the comfort of having someone to spend the night with.

Their relationship (?) has been a bit awkward after the boy wonder’s confession. Dick tried to act as normally as he could but he was terrible at it and Jason could see how nervous he was; how embarrassed the golden boy was for showing his vulnerability. Jason on the other hand tried to act cool about it, tried to keep his emotions at bay and not overstep his boundaries with Dick. They still bickered every so often but it wasn’t as bad as before.

At first, they would only exchange words and on occasion, after patrol, they would crash at each other’s place and just sleep it off. It felt comfortable having another person in the room. They did share the bed but made sure to keep some distance between each other, like stuffing a pillow in the middle. But as time passed, Dick started seeking Jason out to spend more time with.

Like giving him a call which Dick doesn’t typically do with Jason. They haven’t reached that point yet where they were comfortable enough just casually texting or calling each other. So the first time Dick had done it, Jason was beyond surprised. Almost didn’t pick up his phone because he was shocked.

_“What’s up Dickie?” He said, trying to not show how nervous he sounded._

_He heard Dick suck in a breath before he spoke. “Oh uh, Hey Jason. Do you uh – want to hang out?”_

Which basically translated to a _‘I really don’t want to be alone right now.’_ It’s not as if Jason hasn’t noticed that Dick likes to have company around him when he’s feeling down. After that event, they got into the groove of using their cell phones as a means of contact and the time they spent together increased.

Their relationship – if they could even call it that – wasn’t anything very intimate or along the lines of romantic or dating.

There was nothing sexual about it either because there _couldn’t_ be anything _sexual_. Dick was _hurting_ and it’s not as if Jason just wanted to have sex with Dick. _No._ He _loved_ him and _respected_ him. What Jason wants is for them to have mutual feelings before they even took a step towards that. More importantly, Dick needed to feel comfortable enough to engage in sex. Knowing how he is now, Dick wanted nothing to do with sex even if he didn’t verbally say it. And even then, Jason doesn’t know if Dick even likes him back.  But that was the least of his worries because Dick had more important issues that needed attention.

It didn’t take long for Jason to find out that the man had trouble sleeping sometimes and he could only guess that Dick was suffering from nightmares and PTSD, seeing that he didn’t like to be touched in certain ways and would often recoil.

Jason had to be wary of where he put his hands. Most of the time, he’d try to refrain himself from touching Dick in any sort of way since the boy wonder flinched easily from touches. Though, if it was the other way around, where Dick was the one initiating any sort of contact, it was okay because it was Dick himself who wanted to do it.

It upset Jason whenever Dick apologized to him for his reaction. He knew that he didn’t have control over how his body reacted but he’d still say he was sorry for something that’s not his fault.

So Jason took it upon himself to learn what was okay with Dick and what wasn’t. Small, casual contact alerted him, but didn’t freak him out. However anything that made him feel trapped would cause him to have a panic attack depending on the situation. One time, Jason had corned Dick against the wall when he was trying to avoid answering a question and the boy wonder started to hyperventilate. He didn’t mean to do it but Dick just kept deflecting him and he really wanted to know.

When Dick had calmed down, Jason wanted to know the reason for his panic attack, specifically the trigger. Dick really didn’t want to but he felt like he should so he told Jason. When he was sexually assaulted, his back was pinned against cold concrete ground while a strong, yet confident body trapped him from above. Even though she was small and he could easily overpower her; he simply couldn’t. In his current state of mind and panic, he didn’t have the strength or awareness to fight back.

After that mistake, Jason took care to not activate that trigger again. He didn’t like seeing Dick having panic attacks and even if Jason wasn’t the cause of it, Dick would still have them if something reminded him of that night. Like one time, he was casually watching TV and a scene similar to what happened to him appeared on screen and he just got up, walked away and huddled into a corner of some room, breathing heavily. His body would tremble and he’d just curl up into a ball, arms wrapped around his legs and face buried in his knees. Jason would immediately run to him, walk Dick through his breathing exercises, whispering sweets words to calm him down.  

Another thing the older man couldn’t stand were touches to his waist or hip.

The Red Hood had been patrolling and he chanced upon finding Nightwing stuck in a pinch. The idiot was still over working himself but not as much as he had been before Jason intervened. Still, he didn’t look to be quite on his feet yet.

The workaholic got kicked in the chest and was falling off the roof. Jason swung by with his grapple gun and grabbed the idiot by the waist before he’d end up as cement food. They landed on another rooftop and Dick shoved at Jason to let go of him, which he did.

Nightwing fell to the ground, panting heavily and when Jason tried to comfort him, ask him if he was okay, Dick freaked out and yelled at him not to touch him. But after he’d calmed down, he apologized, saying how sorry he was for lashing out at him and explained he didn’t like being grabbed or held there. It gave him bad flashbacks.

After everything he’d learned, Jason was extremely careful with Dick; never expected that his trauma ran so deep within him. Didn’t think that it would affect him so much and Jason was so surprised no one else had caught on.

Not to say that Dick wasn’t good at acting as if he was okay. He always put himself before others, never wanted them to worry about him. But Jason wasn’t stupid. He could see through Dick’s acts. And the more time they spent together, the more he noticed how badly this was affecting him. Just the thought of it made Jason boil with anger.

This had changed Dick, not completely, but he was a bit more reserved than he usually is. Dick Grayson was the affectionate one, throwing out hugs every chance he could get; but those hugs have become less frequent. He was still a jokester, loved making bad puns and was talkative as hell; but not quite his social out-going happy-go-lucky self.

Jason hadn’t been around Dick much after he got resurrected but recently, after having spent time together over many months – as friends, brothers, sort of lovers, who the fuck knows what this relationship is – he saw the changes in Dick. He observed the man and took note of every action that had been different from the Dick Grayson that he knew.

It infuriated him that no one else noticed; though more the fact that no one bothered to do anything about it. The fact that Bruce, who most likely knew what happened or had an idea, didn’t do anything about it.

And Jason wasn’t going to let him off free. _Hell no_. He was going to have a word with Bruce even if he didn’t want to see the man’s ugly mug.

For the sake of Dick Grayson, he was going to give Daddy Bats an earful. He fucking needed to be told off.

 

\---------------------------

 

“-son…Jay…” Dick whispered, voice so soft and tender.

“Hm?” Jason stirred, felt someone poking his arm and calling his name. Still half asleep, he turned his head on his pillow to face the older man.

Jason had been in a slumber but subconsciously felt someone tossing and turning at his side, making small whimpering noises. He could only assume it was Dick having another nightmare.

They were both lying down on Jason’s bed, side by side with a few inches of room between the two. They’d removed the pillow they had cushioned between them over time as Dick got more comfortable with Jason’s body warmth beside him.

Dick had pulled the blanket up to his chin, looking warm and comfortable under the blanket. He was turned onto his side, cheek buried into the plush pillow, raven-hair falling into his eyes. Misty blue eyes gazed at him, lips turned down into a small frown. He took a deep breath, rubbing his cheek further into the pillow before he parted his lips to speak. “…Sorry. Can I uh, hug you?”

This wasn’t the first time it happened. Dick occasionally had nightmares but he never wanted to talk about them when asked. Jason didn’t want to pry so he’d drop it after a few attempts.

This was one of the nights where Jason didn’t notice Dick having a nightmare and would only be woken up by the older man calling his name and asking for permission to cuddle. He expressed that he felt safe being wrapped in Jason’s arms. Other nights, he’d be thrashing in bed, jolting Jason awake and the Red Hood would struggle to wake Dick up and try to calm him down from his fears.

Jason understood what Dick was going through; he’s been through nightmares of his own, comes with being a vigilante in this god forsaken city but also stems from his time of getting killed, being dead and rising from the dead. He was over that; was strong enough to conquer his nightmares and fears.

He had no one to help him but himself; however that was because he didn’t need anyone, didn’t want any help at all. Dick was a different story. Jason wanted to help Dick and he’d do whatever to make the man feel better.

“Of course _princess_ ,” he slurred.

Jason opened up his arms, watched Dick slide over carefully and glue himself to his side. He rested his head against Jason’s shoulder, threw an arm around his mid-section and breathed softly, a small sigh of relief.

“Is it okay to touch you?” Jason asked softly.

He felt Dick nod, murmuring a quiet yes.

With his free arm, Jason reached up to tousle Dick’s messy mane, gently running his fingers through the silky strands. He heard Dick hum from the touch, feeling content as he snuggled closer. He slung an arm on his waist, careful to not put too much force into it in case Dick felt uncomfortable.

“…Was it about her?” Jason asked, threading carefully.

Dick didn’t respond for a while, laying there in silence. “…Yes.” He whispered.

“…Do you want to talk about it?” He asked this every single time.

“…No,” he whined. God, he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. If only the idiot would just confide in Jason, let out his feelings then he could help him. He wanted Dick to get better but the man was just refusing to talk about it. But one day, he’d be able to discuss it. At least for now, Jason could provide him some sort of comfort.

Jason sighed. “You’ll have to talk about this sometime.”

Dick flinched and groaned but he didn’t deny it.

“Don’t freak out.” Jason warned. “But have you, you know, told Bruce?” It was unlikely that Dick would tell him on his own accord, considering he didn’t want to disappoint the Bat.

Dick was quiet for a while before he murmured a no.

“Does he maybe know…?” Jason wouldn’t be surprised if Bruce knew.

Dick sucked in a breath. “I-I don’t know…” He admitted. “H-He does know about the events but not about the –” He paused, couldn’t bring himself to say the word.

Jason squeezed Dick’s waist. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say it. So he at least knows you haven’t been feeling well.”

Dick nodded his head.

 _Fuck Bruce_. He knows and he’s not doing anything about it.

“Are you going to at least tell me what happened?” Jason really wanted to know what Dick had gone through that caused this change in him.

“I-I don’t…”

“ _Please._ ” Jason pleaded.

Dick was quiet again, probably contemplating his answer. After a few minutes, he gave his reply. “Okay.” Dick agreed and let out a breath he’d been holding. “I – uh. I let someone kill in front of my eyes. I-I just watched and I didn’t – didn’t try to stop them. And I um. I freaked out that I let it happen. I-I uh.” He stopped, his breath shortening as he felt panic swell within him.

“Deep breaths,” Jason reminded him.

Dick did as he was told and breathed in and out, calming himself down before he continued. “…I killed someone,” he whimpered.

“Indirectly.” Jason corrected. It’s not like Dick personally killed the person but of course, the idiot always took on all the guilt and wore it heavily on his shoulders.

“No. No Jason. I helped kill him. I-I didn’t stop her. I let her to do. I _watched_ her do it. I-I could have stopped her but – but I couldn’t.” He choked, breath hitching, almost in tears. “ _He knew_.” He lowered his voice. “…my identity.” He whispered.

And now Jason understood. The Golden Boy would have never let that happened if there wasn’t a reason for it and now he knew why. That man knew his identity and proved to be a danger to himself, but more so, his family. He must have used that as leverage, threatened Dick. Caused him to not do anything. Because Dick cares too much about others and he would sacrifice himself to protect them.

“It couldn’t be helped.” What else could Jason say? He was a killer himself. Would have killed the man if he was there.

“But Jason – I shouldn’t have let that happen. No matter what it was I shouldn’t have.”

Jason clicked his tongue. “Cause you follow the Bat’s code. His no kill rule. But you know what, you weren’t the one that killed him. It was her. She did it.”

“But I let her!” Dick raised his voice.

And maybe Jason shouldn’t have asked about this but he didn’t know that they’d end up arguing instead.

“Okay. _Okay._ I get that you watched her do it. That you didn’t _stop_ her. That you _let_ her do it. And you can believe what you want but, _you_ didn’t kill him. And don’t argue with me because we’re just going to end up talking in circles at this point cause you’re stubborn.” Jason warned.

Dick grumbled. “Fine…”

“Then what? What happened next?”

He felt the smaller male freeze in his arms, his body going stiff. So this is when it happened.

“…After that happened, I-I had a meltdown. I freaked out and I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think straight. I felt…so scared. Scared that _he’d know_. That he’d be _disappointed._ ”

Of course it all comes back to Bruce. Because Dick was so loyal to the man, would follow his every teaching, his code. Never wanted to disappoint him, always wanting to make him proud.

Jason stroked Dick’s hair, running his fingers through gently to soothe him.

“So I ran. B-But she caught up with me and uh – she took advantage and pushed me down, then then…”

“It’s okay. I know the rest.” Jason stopped him, not wanting Dick to retell the story, seeing that he was having difficulty speaking and breathing. “Breathe Dick.” He reminded the man.

Dick did his breathing exercise, and Jason felt the stiffness leave his body as he relaxed back into Jason’s side. The taller man turned his head, pressed his nose into the softness of Dick’s hair and kissed him on the forehead. “You’re okay.” He whispered.

The shorter male whimpered and enveloped Jason in his arms, limbs clutching on wherever they could like a freaking octopus.

He continued to stroke Dick’s hair, hoping to lull the man back to slumber.

Tomorrow, he was going to have a word with Bruce.

 

\-------------------------

 

After avoiding this place for so long, Jason was finally back. Not because he wanted to be here; it was for Dick. Though rather than being invited in, he snuck in, knowing that Bruce wouldn’t be too happy to see him.

It’s not like he’d given up on killing, because he still did it, though he had been doing less of it because there was this nagging thought at the back of his head. He didn’t want to disappoint Dick; knew how much the man disliked cold blooded murder, even if the people he was killing were criminals that deserved death, Dick still didn’t agree to any sort of murder.

After listening to Dick’s constant reprimanding, he thought okay, _maybe_ he shouldn’t be killing. Not that he completely agreed with Dick but it always irked him knowing that these criminals would find one way or another to escape from jail. But he loved Dick and didn’t want to disappoint the man. He was already the black sheep of the family, and honestly didn’t deserve Dick’s honesty or kindness. He didn’t deserve the man at all but Dick was seeking him out knowing that he’s the family screw up and that made Jason’s heart swell with warmth. He couldn’t understand why Dick was so trusting of him.

It could just be because he was there to help him when he was down. Or… Jason was hoping it was something else.

But he couldn’t bother to think too deeply about that right now when he heard the engine rev, signaling that Bruce was back from his patrol. The batmobile pulled up to its designated parking spot and the doors lifted open. Out came his replacement Robin, which Jason was not on good terms with, and Batman himself.

Jason had been sitting at the main computer and twirled the chair around to face the two oncoming figures. “Hey there,” he greeted with a smirk.

Robin took a defensive stance and Batman directed his attention to him. “What are you doing here?” The boy growled.

“Oh you know, _visiting_.” Jason sneered.

“You’re not welcomed here.” Batman’s voice was stern, commanding and nostalgic.

Jason scoffed. “Don’t care. I wouldn’t even be here if I didn’t need to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“ _Dick._ ”

At hearing that name, Batman relaxed his guard just a bit and he could see Robin doing the same. _Fuck._ The old man definitely knew something if he dropped his guard that fast at hearing Dick’s name.

Robin looked as if he wanted to ask about Dick but he was interrupted.

“Change and go up to the manor,” Batman kept his gaze on Jason but directed his command at Robin.

“But –“

“No buts. _Go._ Jason and I are going to have a chat.”

Robin grumbled but agreed anyways. He quickly headed for the dressing room and changed out of his uniform and headed up to the manor.

The both of them waited until the Replacement was out and finally, Batman pulled back his cowl to reveal the face under that mask.

“What about Dick do you want to talk about?”

“I’m going to get straight to the point. First off, why the fuck did you not _help_ him?”

Bruce raised a brow at that question. “What are you talking about?”

And now Jason was mad. “Don’t feign ignorance! You know what happened in Bludhaven. Now tell me, why didn’t you help him?”

“Dick is his own man. His own hero. He didn’t _need_ my help.”

 _Oh my fucking god._ Jason was restraining himself from punching Bruce.

“Fine. _Fine._ If you want to use that excuse than you can. But why didn’t you help him _after_ he came back home then? Hm?”

Bruce seemed to have flinched ever so slightly from that comment and Jason knew that his questions were striking a nerve in him because the man could try to deny it but he noticed that Dick was not himself and did nothing to help him.

“You _knew_. You fucking knew he was _hurting_. You knew he was blaming himself. But you didn’t help him!” He was yelling now. “You didn’t bother to fucking offer, I don’t know, words to him? Tell him that it’s not his fault. _Fuck!_ ” Jason slammed a fist onto the counter, anger rising in him. “God Bruce. Dick is hurting. He’s suffering. He… that idiot was careless. He might have died if I didn’t help him.”

Bruce gave a quizzical expression. “…You’ve been talking to Dick?”

Jason rolled his eyes at that, seeing how much Bruce was avoiding the issue and practically ignoring it all. “Yes. Yes I have. Apparently I’m the only one who is helping Dick out here because no one else in this damn family is going to help him! And of course that idiot would never directly go to others for help. He’d rather sit around and wallow in his depression, blaming himself for everything that went wrong.”

There was a moment of silence as Bruce was trying to analyze the situation, probably figuring out how to reply to Jason’s outburst.

“…I know,” Is what Bruce decided to go with and Jason stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You know _what_?” Jason found himself growling, gritting down on his teeth, seething with anger and annoyance.

“ _I know_. I know about what happened in Bludhaven.”

“ _Okay_. So why didn’t you do anything about it?”

Bruce didn’t have an answer for that.

“Fuck Bruce! Your son, you do consider him your son right? Is fucking suffering here! He has nightmares and probably PTSD! And anxiety and he gets panic attacks! He- _God_. He thinks he _disappointed_ you.” Jason ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at the strands, extremely frustrated.

Bruce frowned at hearing that.

“…Did you know that he was also raped?” Jason’s tone was low and he cringed when those words rolled out of his mouth. It wasn’t his place to tell Bruce this information but he wanted to do something about it. He wanted to help Dick and the first step was getting Bruce to do something about it since it was obviously affecting him.

Jason watched as Bruce’s expression changed from a frown to one full of surprise, eyes widening, even if it was for a brief moment before he pulled back to his composed stoic face.

“Who did it?” God, his voice was tense and hoarse. It was definitely upsetting him.

“He wouldn’t say. But the person in question is female. But she took advantage of him when he was weak after the whole killing mess and well, you know, raped him even though he told her no.”

“How do you know?”

Jason let out a heavy sigh, didn’t realize he had been holding it in. “I was watching him. He was being reckless. And so I forced him to take a break. Only to find out, he reacted badly and started… having a panic attack. So I asked and he wouldn’t say but I managed to get it out of him….” He didn’t feel like going into too much detail.

The air fell silent, neither of the two saying a word. Could only hear the screeching sounds of the bats flying around the cave and noises coming from the computer.

Jason was waiting, waiting for Bruce to say something or do something. And finally, the other man spoke.

“What do you want me to do?”

 _Fuck!_ Jason stormed towards the man and grabbed onto the front of his uniform. “You asshole! Don’t you care?”

Bruce didn’t even flinch a muscle. “Of course I do.”

Jason stared at him, studying his features. If he didn’t know the man so well during his Robin days, he would say that Bruce didn’t care by how little his expression changed as Jason yelled at him. But he could see the crinkles around his eyes, the slow muscles pulsing at his jaws, grinding his teeth together. How his brows were slightly furrowed, pressed together. Eyes that were burning with anger, rage, and yet grief.

“I don’t care what you do, but just _do_ something. Talk to him at least.” That’s all Jason really wanted. He just wanted Bruce to talk to him.

Bruce let out a sigh, eyes flickered shut for a moment. “Okay. I will.”

“ _Good._ ” Jason dropped his arms to his side, letting Bruce go. “Do it soon.” He warned and then quickly left before he might yell at him some more.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Jason was lounging around in his living room, being lazy on the couch as he mindlessly watched some TV show. He then heard a knock at his door and paused to look over at the front door.

Another knock came through and he sighed, getting up from the comfort of his couch. He had a feeling of who it was.

He gripped the knob and twisted it, pulling the door open to reveal his guest. Honestly, he was expecting to see Dick but not a Dick Grayson who had red-rimmed eyes, flushed cheeks and tear stained face.

“Uh…Dick?” Jason stuttered, couldn’t find any words to say besides the man’s name.

“You told him!” Dick shouted, raising his voice and his eyes were getting watery again, little tear drops threatening to spill.

 _Oh._ So Bruce talked to him. Okay. This is what he wanted but he wasn’t expecting _this_ to happen. “Just come in first.” Jason gestured for the male to come inside and closed the door shut behind him. He led the shorter male to the living room and then finally turned around to face him.

Dick was dressed in very casual wear, jeans and a hoodie. His eyes were so red and puffy, and Jason could only guess he’d been crying when he had his Dad and son talk. God, what the hell did Bruce say to bring tears to this man?

“…You told him.” Dick started again, sniffling. “Y-You _told_ him,” he breathed.

“Okay. _Okay._ I get it.”

“You… you –hic- told him about... _her_.” He was sobbing. Oh god, what is going on? Jason was internally freaking out and trying to hold his composure. The last time he saw Dick cry was that first night, and the other times was him tearing up from his nightmares. But this is the second time he’s seen a full-blown weeping Dick and this was probably worse because he was maybe, possibly mad at him.

“Yeah. I did.” Jason admitted.

“D-Did you tell him to talk to me?”

Jason couldn’t really deny this. “Yes. I thought he needed to have a word with you. Figured it’d – ” He shrugs, struggling to get the correct words out. “help you?”

Dick sniffled, brought his sleeves to wipe away his tears, dabbing and rubbing at his eyes. God that must burn.

And then the next thing he knew, the shorter male was running up to Jason and _oh shit_ , the taller male closed his eyes, preparing for a punch. But instead, it wasn’t a punch that was coming at him.

Dick threw his arms around Jason’s mid-section and crushed him in a hug. He buried his face in his chest, sobbing loudly and wetting his shirt.

“J-Jason.” He cried.

“...Yeah?”

“…Thank you.” He squeezed Jason as he mumbled into his shirt.

 _Well shit._ Jason was definitely not expecting that. Honestly, he was ready for Dick to yell at him for overstepping his boundaries and telling Bruce about the one thing he was trying to keep secret; but maybe Bruce did well and helped his Golden boy stop drowning in guilt.

Jason was about to return the hug but paused. “Is it okay to hug you?” He asked.

Dick nodded and Jason wrapped him in his arms, and lifted him off the ground a bit as he squeezed the male tight in his embrace. God. He just wanted to protect this idiot.

Calloused fingers curled around the back of Dick’s head, tilting him back so that their faces would meet. His face was a mess, cheeks glowing a bright red, eyes swollen and wet with tears and snot dripping down his nose. It was kind of gross but yet adorable and he felt the urge to kiss him – which he did.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Dick’s, could taste his salty tears. “Oh.” He paused, realizing what he’d done. They hadn’t kissed since that first time and Jason was freaking out a bit for doing something he should have asked permission for. “Sorry.”

“No.” Dick breathed, voice shaky. “It’s okay.” Standing up on tip toes, he returned the kiss, catching Jason’s lips with his.

Jason smiled, and gazed down at the gorgeous male in his arms. “Want to cuddle and watch stupid movies?”

“Yeah.” He whispered.

“Can I carry you?”

“…Yeah.”

Jason swiped him up, tucking his arms under his knees and behind his back. “It’s not every so often I get to carry you like a princess.” He teased.

Dick huffed but wrapped his arms securely around Jason’s neck. “Thanks prince charming.” He smirked through his tear stained face, playing along with his joke.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Jason asked, heading toward his bedroom. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

He was curious about what occurred between Bruce and Dick, but he wasn’t nosy enough to pry. He could do without knowing as long as Dick was feeling better.

“It’s okay. I’ll tell you.” Dick spoke softly.

Jason paused to look down at him, surprised. He’d be lying if he wasn’t dying to know what happened between them. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

The younger male kissed him on the forehead. “Thanks.”

Dick smiled sweetly and shook his head. He brought a hand and cupped the vigilante’s cheek. “ _No Jason._ _Thank you._ ”

Jason was glad he was able to help Dick. He knows that this wasn’t going to be an immediate turn around for him but, it was the start (okay, second start) of his healing process. As well as getting Dick back on his feet. Though he wasn’t exactly going to get all chummy with the Bat again or technically follow his code. But for Dick… he’d do anything.

And… hopefully, there could be something more to their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> So I may or may not write more to this. Depends on if my brain will cooperate with me. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
